


Untitled?

by Shinkadoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Dirty Thoughts, How Do I Tag, M/M, Okay! FOCUS!!, Omega Naruto, Romance, or me trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkadoo/pseuds/Shinkadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has been crushing on Naruto real bad for..well, for forever. Naruto, our regular oblivious protagonist, has no idea. Even the fact that they're probably perfect mates and the entire village says he should go for it can't convince Kakashi to take a step towards the blonde. Looks like fate's gonna have to give him a little nudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled?

**Author's Note:**

> aAaaaAaaaaaAaaaAAaaaaaaah! 
> 
> So, I'm writing this really rushed while I also have an informative speech to do Thursday. Basically, I have now started a story as a major procrastination project for my other major school project so yay me! I barely have the first chapter written and I really have no idea where this is going. Kinda like another fic on this account that I haven't worked on in forever. Oops.
> 
> And if you have a suggestion for a title, could you pop it in the comments box? I really suck at them...

He always seemed glow. It almost hurt Kakashi's eyes to look at him for too long because how could he when he looked like he actually fucking sparkled? As far as Kakashi knew omegas generally didn't do that, so it just went into the stuff that made Naruto  _Naruto_. The omega was perfect in every way, but he was  also Kakashi's former student so that meant he  _couldn't_ throw him down on a table (or a desk, or a wall, or the floor for that matter) and fuck him senseless.

 

Bummer.

 

Kakashi had spent way too much time imagining  _that_ in detail. Thinking about everything. The type of sounds Naruto would make. Every tantalizing inch of that tan skin spread out beneath him. The feel of the omega around him and under his wandering hands. The smell of sweat and sex and Naruto (the boy could have his own cologne: a mix of sunshine, wind, and clover). Even what Naruto might taste like. 

 

Some might call it an obsession, and by some that means the entire village minus two. The first is Kakashi, who prefers to call it an "invested interest". The second is Naruto, who is so oblivious he can't seem to feel the waves of sex and attraction rolling off Kakashi every time he's in the same room as the younger man.

 

And that's how a certain range of situations triggered the coming events, and while there would be plenty of whining and complaining along the way, things always end happily in fanfiction, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I'm just realizing how super short this is. I'm going to go sit in my room and drown my pain in anime and candle smoke. Sorry!  
> P.S. Please leave a comment down below with suggestions for this fic or where it could go or life suggestions or grammar corrections (this is really un-betaed? betad? beta-d?) or HEY if you know anything about lobotomies. And if you just wanna say "YO! Shinkadoo! Procrastinate more and write this fic!!" Just shoot me a kudos. They really help me, especially since I'm just tryin' to start out and all.  
> Oops. I'm really going now. Bye!


End file.
